


Finding Graves

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Daddy Issues, Dark Magic, Gay, Gender Non-Conforming Dr. Chilton, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hugs, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Protective Original Percival Graves, Psychological Torture, Sad, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: (non-gendered) Reader/Percival Graves story about you as the reader wondering where Grindelwald hid Graves when he was using his face. You set out to find your Mentor, who is like a father to you. With all your love and hope, you have to find Graves in this opportunity to find him. A miracle... or is it a trap??





	

**Author's Note:**

> defiantly a work in progress. Let me know if i should continue this. i have some pretty interesting ideas of where this could lead :)

                                                       

 

Why couldn’t I find him…

 

It had been months since the disappearance of Auror Graves and the discovery of Grindelwald. Was I the only one who pondered the question, Where was the real Percival Graves? Everyone was all so tied up in the Grindelwald situation that MACUSA had just forgotten about Graves..

“Oh Graves..” I whispered under my breath with a sigh as I sat down with a ‘thump’. I descended into the crevice of my rusty, stain ridden, second hand bed.

I lifted the brown leather bound book, I grasped tightly in my hands, up to to my chest. In the top right hand corner it was engraved with ‘Property of Percival Graves.’

I had read and re-read everything in that journal, just hoping the next time I read it I might have missed something and find a clue to what happened to my mentor. But alas, nothing.

I had stolen the piece of evidence from his office just after the capture of Grindelwald. I knew that MACUSA would come plundering into his office to find clues of Grindelwald’s plans. I had taken it just before they raided his office. I didn’t want MACUSA to find him before I did. I wanted to be the first face he saw when he got out of…. Wherever the poor guy was..

I took a deep breath in and sat up from my slouched position in the bed crevice. I placed the book on the bedside table beside me and stood up. I rolled my neck around in a circle to release the strain I had put on it during the sleepless night. I took another deep breath in and out before making my way to my closet to get dressed for work. 

I pulled my dark grey tightly knit woollen trench coat out of the wardrobe and slipped it on one arm at a time, sloppily and sloth like as I yawned and combed my hair back with my fingers to get it out of my barley opened eyes. As I reached for my tie on the dressing table I noticed a glint of light that caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly with curiosity and exhaustion to see that Graves’ Journal was emitting a golden light from the inner pages. I squinted my eyes at the blaringly bright golden light and stood up straighter, alert to the fact that the journal was glowing. I slowly turned and walked cautiously towards the journal, not having a clue if this was Graves or Grindelwald’s doing.

I knelt down beside the bedside table staring wide eyed at the glowing journal. I extended my slightly shaky hand out to over the cover of the journal to check it wasn’t a Portkey or a trap. You could normally feel a certain radiance of transport magic if you hovered your hand over the object, I learnt that trick from Mr Graves… but I felt nothing. I picked it up with both hands and stood up. I ran my fingers down the spine and flipped it over. I opened up the book but the pages where so illuminated by the golden light it was impossible to look at it without squinting. I closed the book and placed it back on the bed side table and stepped back quickly. 

I had no idea what to do with this book? What did this mean? Was this a sign? What was going on???

I burst a short breath out in release of suspense of the situation. I tilted my head back and slid my hands down my face.

“ok you can wake up now” I said under my breath to myself. 

I rubbed my heavily bagged darkened eyes and slid my hands down my face. When my hands reached my mouth, I stopped with my hands in a cupping motion over my mouth. 

Did I not notice this before?

The engraved letters that had been pressed into the leather bounding of the journal where glowing a light blue.

I dropped my hands from my mouth and rushed back over to the bed side table, tripping a little bit over the corner of the upturned rug, but catching myself as if it was nothing.

I grabbed the book once more and ran my fingers over the engraved letters of Percival Graves’ name in the journal. The blue magic aurora of mist sparked like a welding blade at the touch of metal. I jumped and pulled my hand away from the engraving but the blue mist leaked out quickly and pulled my hand back over the engraving, grabbing my hand like another hand pulling me towards the journal.

The sparks flew left right and centre as my hand was forcefully pulled onto the journal. I soon became shrouded in a conjunction of blue and gold clouds of magic that emitted from the journal.

Suddenly with burst of sparks and blue flame my hand touching the journal lit up in flames. The rest of my body went up in flames with blue fire, more quickly than a kerosene lamp. 

I was suddenly transported and chucked on my stomach in the middle of a forest. I pressed up off the ground with my hands and sat up with a groan of pain from the transportation spell.

The forest was dark and laced with mist that clung to the soil and rolled over the upturned tree roots. It was evening but there was minimal source of light due to the thick canopy of black leaves on the trees. Bits of dust clung to the small beams of light that managed to shine through. Sounds of eerie trees cracking, leaf rustles and distorted creature noises filled the surrounding silence at random interjections.

I got up, dusted off my trench coat and flipped my collar down. I slid my wand out of my sleeve and held a tight grasp on the handle. I pointed my wand in front of me,

“Lumos” I whisper quietly.

The light from my wand lights enough to see a radius of 2 metres in front of me. Enough to light my path to who knows where. 

I scan the ground and find a well used path pressed into the dead grass. I follow the path, intrigued. 

I trail the path until I reached a still water creek. I lifted my head up to see in front of me, a old run down, stone cottage. Concealed by mass quantities of thorned vines, reaching into the cracks and holes in the cottage wall, was a heavy wooden door.

My walking pace becomes a bit more hurried as I lower my wand and reach out and touch the wooden door. I press my ear against the structure.

No voices, no sounds. Nothing. Quiet… too quiet.. 

I turn the metal handle but it is locked. I slip my wand out of my sleeve again, 

“Alohomora” I whisper.

The spell unlocks the door and swings open a smidge. I push the door slowly and cast the ‘lumos’ spell once more.

The cottage was dark, cold and damp. Blood splatters decorated the walls. Pieces of skin and hair where embedded in the chains, cuffs and all sorts of torture devices that hung from the walls and ceiling.

“Jesus” I say covering my mouth with my arm to block the stench of rotting flesh.

“not quite” a croaky voice said from the dark corner.

I swung myself around and pointed my wand in the direction the voice spoke from. A thin figure lingered on the floor in the corner of the cottage. 

I took a step closer.

“Graves?” I said with hope.

I took another small step closer once again to reveal that it was indeed a very malnourished Percival Graves. His arms where strung up in shackles that hooked to the wall. His coat and shirt where sliced open to reveal slashes of clotted wounds on his chest, many bruises all over his body and a chunk of his right ear lopped off from the top.

“My god” I said stunned.

“again, close but not quite” Graves delivered with a weak laugh that turned into a coughing sputter of blood. He spat the blood out onto the cement floor beside him. 

I scurried over to his side and cast “Alohomora” to unlock the tight shackles that bruised his wrists. His arms dropped out of the shackles motionless. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

I quickly without hesitation pulled him in to a hug by the nape of his neck into my chest to comfort him. I felt his hands shakily run up my back to pull me closer into the hug. I knew he was genuinely pleased to see me. And I was pleased to see him.

“I’m..” he sputters out  “..so glad you found me.” He continues in with a short breath of crying hiccups and tears.

Graves pulls back from the embrace and wipes his eyes. He looks up at me and reaches his hand out to cup the side of my face and rub his thumb against my skin.

“really… thank you… I knew my most trusted apprentice would never let me down” he said as he gathered his words together.

With my eyebrows furrowed, I cracked a side smile at the decrepit man I called my mentor. My father figure. The only father figure I had ever had in my whole life. 

“come on sir, let’s get out of here” I say as I grab him with my arm around him and delicately lift him up to stand. 

He stumbles getting up, leaning on me. We stumble to the door. I swing it open with Graves hobbling along beside me grabbing my shoulder tightly.

We walk for miles through the shrouds of the dark forest, away from Grindelwald’s cottage. Suddenly we come to a halt. Graves grabs me tight from arm he swung around my neck, with the hand on my shoulder. I feel his grasp squeeze my jacket with more strength than I thought he had in him.

 “Graves? Is everything alright?” I say with concern as I look at him.

Focused out in front of him, his soft, dark brown eyes turn soulless and tears, out of fear, start to well up. He points with his other hand out in front of him.

I turn to look at what he’s looking at. In front of us, a pitch black apparition starts to form.

“It’s him” Graves says with a wobble of fear in his voice. 

“he’s come back for me!” Graves shouts “I don’t want to go back!” He says as he lets his grasp on me loosen and breaks down, falling to his knees in tears and shouts pain.

I flipped my wand out of my sleeve and stood as a shield in front of my weakened mentor. I lifted my wand in front of me... ready to attack. I tilted my head down and grasped my wand with my both hands. Prepared for anything. I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Mr Graves ever again. Not by me.

 

 

To be continued…

 

 


End file.
